Secret Admirer
by Midnite2ndLife
Summary: Weird, just plain weird. KuroxMoko, lemon, weird. Dont judge me by this. IT'S CALLED SUGAR, AHAA !


**Disclaimer: I dont own Tsubasa. I wish I did. But I dont.**

Author note: Whoo boy. Read a post/forum about Syao/Moko. So I thought who you could actually pair Mokona with, bar the black one. My mind stuck on Kurogane. Completely impossible, but ah well.

* * *

Kurogane buried his face into the pillows of his bed, the fresh linen cooling his face. He tried to stay awake, but it was very comfortable altogether. What with the fan blowing across his bare back like that and the softness of the quilt. He drifted off, turning his head so he could actually breathe.

While he slept he dreamt. It was a weird dream. Someone had been snuggling his back and whispering lovingly in his ear. And he woke up suddenly when whoever it was bit his neck. He looked around, unconsciously rubbing his neck. He jerked, realising his neck was actually sore. Stumbling out of bed, over into his little bathroom, Kurogane inspected his neck finding a large purple and red mark.

* * *

"What the fuck? A love bite..." he muttered, fingering it gently. He dug around for a shirt, pulling the collar up around it. He strode out of his room, hands in pockets. Wondering where everyone was, he made his way to the kitchen, determined to find something the mage hadn't sprinkled with sugar.

Kurogane managed to find some rice. It would do. While it cooked he sat on the couch, absentmindedly stroking the bruise on his neck. He sighed, letting his head fall back.

"Kurogane-san!"

"What th-!"

Mokona jumped on Kurogane's neck, clinging with fuzzy little paws. Kurogane coughed, Mokona sliding down his chest from the strong movement. She nestled into his lap, looking up at him.

"What's Kuro-rin doing here all by himself? Mokona came back to keep him company!"

"What d'you mean? And I wasn't lonely..."

Mokona cocked her adorable little head to the side.

"Fai, Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona all went to the biiiig shops in town! But Mokona came back to Kuro-wan!"

She put those little paws on his stomach, patting him happily. Kurogane snorted, going back to his neck while she made a home in his lap.

"What's that Kuro-chan?"

"What's what...?"

She clambered up his body, sitting on his shoulder and patting the bruise.

"Oh! Kuro-wan has a love bite! Kyaa Kurogane has a secret admirer! Who is it, is it?!"

Kurogane blushed deeply, clapping a hand over the mark and forcing the small white creature back to his lap. She started rocking back and forth, holding her feet like a baby. Kurogane twitched. He panicked. Mokona was rubbing...just the wrong place. Well, for any other time it would be the 

perfect place. He swore under his breath, trying to twist away. Or move her away at least. But he felt he couldn't, lest she saw or wondered why.

"Kurogane-chama okay? You look uncomfortable!"

She giggled and started rocking harder. Kurogane nearly cried out, tightening his hand on the armrest. He would have moved her and stalked away, but it'd been way too fucking long since he'd gotten off on anything but his own hand. He swallowed hard, doing everything he possibly could to stop himself from going hard. Thinking of really disgusting things helped a bit, but not when Mokona kept talking and asking answerless questions.

"...Is Kurogane-san getting happy?"

Kurogane clenched his teeth, glaring at her. Bitch! She was doing this on purpose! So...

"You! It was you last night!"

She giggled, massaging him through the jeans now. Kurogane gave up on trying to hide his excitement, letting his head fall back and growling. The metallic sound of a zipper being undone made Kurogane shake, bucking his hips up slightly.

"Kurogane-sama's such a naughty doggy!"

"What the hell! You're the one doing this!"

"But Mokona only makes her companions happy!" Kurogane nodded frantically inside his head. "So I would only do this if Kuro-wan wanted to."

Kurogane chocked, Mokona shuffling inside his jeans. He groaned, tensing against what felt like invisible bonds. The small white manju rested against the waistband of Kurogane's boxers, smiling up at him mischievously. She turned, wiggling into them. Kurogane arched up with a hiss as she grabbed him, assumedly swallowing him. It felt fucking good and Kurogane blamed it on his lack of sexual activity recently.

"Sh-shit!"

Mokona popped her head back out, smiling and with white around her mouth. Kurogane could have come again from that. Mokona cleaned her mouth, waiting for Kurogane to zip his jeans up again before snuggling into him again. Kurogane placed a hand on her, panting. He scratched her behind her long rabbit like ears, calming himself down. After a while he noticed she was asleep, curled into a defenceless ball in his control. He smiled, picking her up and taking her back to his room. Two of the house would sleep well tonight.


End file.
